Disney Cartoons
☀ Contents hide Storyline Join Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Chip n Dale on wacky and wild adventures. Also See Sound Effects Used * Disney Cartoons/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetized Image Gallery * Disney Cartoons/Image Gallery Audio Samples Season 1 Ep 1.: "Blue Prints (Pilot)" Ep 2.: "Snack Time" Ep 3.: "What Time Is It for Blue?" Ep 4.: "Mailbox's Birthday" Ep 5.: "Blue's Story Time" Ep 6.: "Blue's Favorite Song" Ep 7.: "What Does Blue Need?" Ep 8.: "Adventures in Art" Ep 9.: "Blue Goes to the Beach" Ep 10.: "A Snowy Day" Ep 11.: "The Trying Game" Ep 12.: "Pretend Time" Ep 13.: "Blue Wants to Play a Game!" Ep 14.: "The Grow Show!" Ep 15.: "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!" Ep 16.: "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" Ep 17.: "Magenta Comes Over" Ep 18.: "What Does Blue Want to Make?" Ep 19.: "Blue's News" Ep 20.: "What Is Blue Afraid Of?" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Steve Gets the Sniffles" Ep 2.: "What Does Blue Want to Build?" Ep 3.: "Blue's ABCs" Ep 4.: "Math!" Ep 5.: "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?" Ep 6.: "Blue's Senses" Ep 7.: "What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?" Ep 8.: "Blue's Big Birthday" Ep 9.: "What Was Blue's Dream About?" Ep 10.: "What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?" Ep 11.: "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" Ep 12.: "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" Ep 13.: "Blue's Sad Day" Ep 14.: "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" Ep 15.: "The Lost Episode!" Ep 16.: "What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?" Ep 17.: "What Did Blue See?" Ep 18.: "Nurture!" Ep 19.: "Blue Is Frustrated" Ep 20.: "What Is Blue Trying to Do?" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" Ep 2.: "Mechanics!" Ep 3.: "Art Appreciation" Ep 4.: "Weight and Balance" Ep 5.: "What's That Sound?" Ep 6.: "Animal Behavior!" Ep 7.: "Blue's Big Pajama Party" Ep 8.: "Draw Along With Blue" Ep 9.: "Hide and Seek" Ep 10.: "Thankful" Ep 11.: "Blue's Big Holiday" Ep 12.: "Pool Party" Ep 13.: "Anatomy" Ep 14.: "Signs" Ep 15.: "Nature" Ep 16.: "Geography" Ep 17.: "Occupations" Ep 18.: "Blue's Big Mystery" Ep 19.: "Periwinkle Misses His Friend" Ep 20.: "What's So Funny?" Ep 21.: "Blue's Big Costume Party" Ep 22.: "Inventions" Ep 23.: "Blue's Play" Ep 24.: "Prehistoric Blue" Ep 25.: "The Wrong Shirt" Ep 26.: "Words" Ep 27.: "Shy" Ep 28.: "Magenta Gets Glasses" Ep 29.: "Environments" Ep 30.: "Stormy Weather" Ep 31.: "Blue's Collection" Ep 32.: "Café Blue" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Imagine Nation" Ep 2.: "Adventure" Ep 3.: "The Anything Box" Ep 4.: "Superfriends" Ep 5.: "What's New Blue?" Ep 6.: "Blue's New Place" Ep 7.: "The Baby's Here!" Ep 8.: "Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day Ep 9.: "Making Changes" Ep 10.: "Bugs!" Ep 11.: "¡Un Día Con Plum!" Ep 12.: "What's Inside?" Ep 13.: "Blocks" Ep 14.: "Blue's Big Musical" Ep 15.: "Let's Boogie" Ep 16.: "Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza" Ep 17.: "Let's Plant" Ep 18.: "Joe's First Day" Ep 19.: "Joe Gets a Clue" Ep 20.: "Steve Goes to College" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Can You Help?" Ep 2.: "Colors Everywhere!" Ep 3.: "The Snack Chart" Ep 4.: "The Big Book About Us" Ep 5.: "Playing Store" Ep 6.: "Patience" Ep 7.: "100th Episode Celebration" Ep 8.: "Joe's Surprise Party" Ep 9.: "I'm So Happy!" Ep 10.: "The Boat Float" Ep 11.: "Bedtime Business" Ep 12.: "Shape Searchers" Ep 13.: "Blue Goes to the Doctor" Ep 14.: "Contraptions!" Ep 15.: "A Brand New Game" Ep 16.: "A Surprise Guest" Ep 17.: "Dress Up Day" Ep 18.: "Blue's Big Band" Ep 19.: "Up, Down, All Around!" Ep 20.: "Story Wall" Ep 21.: "The Alphabet Train" Ep 22.: "Numbers Everywhere!" Ep 23.: "Blue's Predictions" Ep 24.: "Blue Takes You to School" Ep 25.: "Meet Polka Dots!" Ep 26.: "Our Neighborhood Festival" Ep 27.: "The Scavenger Hunt" Ep 28.: "Let's Write!" Ep 29.: "Magenta's Messages" Ep 30.: "Body Language" Ep 31.: "Blue's Big Car Trip" Ep 32.: "Look Carefully..." Ep 33.: "I Did That!" Ep 34.: "Animals in Our House?" Ep 35.: "Morning Music" Ep 36.: "Rhyme Time" Ep 37.: "Puppets" Ep 38.: "Blue's Book Nook" Ep 39.: "Behind the Clues" Ep 40.: "Blue's First Holiday" Season 6 Ep 1.: "The Legend of the Blue Puppy" Ep 2.: "Love Day" Ep 3.: "Blue's Wishes" Ep 4.: "Joe's Clues" Ep 5.: "Skidoo Adventure" Ep 6.: "Playdates" Ep 7.: "The Fairy Tale Ball" Ep 8.: "Soccer Practice" Ep 9.: "Bluestock" Ep 10.: "Snacktime Playdate" Ep 11.: "Fred's Birthday" Ep 12.: "Holiday Wishes" Ep 13.: "Hug Day" Ep 14.: "Beyond Your Wildest Dreams" Ep 15.: "The Power of the Alphabet" Ep 16.: "Something to Do Blue" Ep 17.: "Blue's School" Ep 18.: "Meet Blue's Baby Brother" Ep 19.: "Blue's Farm Playdate" Ep 20.: "Shape Detectives" Ep 21.: "Masterpiece Museum" Ep 22.: "Sprinkles' Sleepover" Ep 23.: "World Travelers" Ep 24.: "Mathstronauts" Ep 25.: "Away Great Playdate" Ep 26.: "Little Blue Riding Hood" Ep 27.: "Knights of the Snack Table" Ep 28.: "Music Stars" Category:Shorts Category:Anthropomorphic Animals